Nightmare
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Fred is in his own personal nightmare. He can't even escape it in his mind. He's constantly raped by his twin brother George and doesn't know how to wake up from this nightmare... can Harry help? Or is it to late for Fred?


**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I swear. Please do not sue me.**

**A/N: Set in Harry's fourth year, Fred's sixth. Not cannon. No tournament. **

**Warnings:**** Rape, incest, angst, romance, self-harm, boyXboy, etc I can't think of right now **

**Pairing:**** George/Fred non con, future Harry/Fred**

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

My mind is a rather terrifying place to be. There are monsters hidden there, monsters that gnaw at me every time I'm in there. It's like they strip the very flesh from my bones again and again. I don't like being inside my own head. I try and stay out in the real world as much as I can. I have to distract myself from my own mind.

I pretend I'm happy. I pretend I'm carefree.

I prank people and joke. I pretend that nothing's happening. That the only things in my head are mindless pranks. It's not like that though. No, not really. Each not I have to put a silencing charm over my bed so no one hears me screaming as I'm eaten alive in my dreams by memories, memories of _him. _Of course, there's still the times there's a silencing charm over my bed for when I'm lying awake, reliving my nightmare yet again.

He says he loves me. He says it's okay, that everything will be alright. He says that nobody else must know of our relationship. He says they would hate us. He says that if I protested they would hate me because I let it all happen. I don't want them to hate me but I don't want to have to deal with this nightmare night after night, even when I'm awake.

I don't tell my mom or dad. They're happy and oblivious. They wouldn't understand. They'd just hate me. Percy... he would hate me, if he even cared to begin with. Ron's wouldn't get it. If he even stopped eating for two minutes he would just hate me too. Hermione would look down on me, hate in her eyes. Bill and Charlie might understand, but just might. It wouldn't matter though; they're never here.

Harry... he might understand. No, maybe he would hate me too. I need someone to talk to, someone to listen and help me get out of this. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this.

I feel something warm on my cheek. I'm crying. It's not the first time, but it doesn't happen often lately. I figured I was starting to run out of tears.

The door opens and someone walks in. I quickly hide under the covers and pretend to be sleeping. Hopefully they'll think I'm asleep and just leave.

"Fred?"

_It's him._

The footsteps come to the edge of the bed. I clench my eyes shut. Please go away, please go away. I try to keep myself from sobbing.

"I know you're not asleep Fred. You snore when you're asleep," he said.

"I'm trying to sleep, George," I said, keeping my voice steady as possible as my twin pulls the covers off.

"Why are you sleeping? It's dinner time, love," George says, caressing my thigh. "Unless you were wanting to do something while everybody else was away."

I clench my eyes shut. I should have gone to dinner. Why did I decide to come in here? Why? It's too soon to relive this wretched nightmare. It's just too soon.

I don't say anything, though. It doesn't matter because he'll do what he wants regardless. I don't say anything about it anymore. I just lay there and accept my fate. I guess this is some sort of punishment for something I've done in my life.

George leans down and kisses down my neck until he reaches my collarbone. He nibbles on it a second before taking my shirt off. He then trails kisses down my chest to one of my nipples and proceeds to suck on it until he elicits a moan from me. He smiles as he goes to the other one.

It's odd how gentle he's being. That usually doesn't bode well for me. This time will be particularly rough, I know.

Without my knowledge, a hand makes it down my pants and grabs my slowly hardening erection. A tear slips down my cheek and I bite back a moan. Annoyed, George gives my erection a rough jerk. It hurts, but I fake a moan just to satisfy him; I don't want it hurt anymore then it has to.

Abandoning my nipple and erection, he roughly pulls down my pants and boxers. He then proceeds to quickly strip himself of all his clothing and place his throbbing member at my opening. He must have been wanting to do this all day if he was done playing with me already. I clench my eyes shut and let out an earth shattering scream of pain as my twin enters me roughly without any lube.

George had managed to thrust in and out a few times before the door bursts open. Neither of us had a chance to cover up before Harry entered, eyes wide and wand out. George jumped off me and stood there stark naked in front of the younger wizard.

"W-what's g-going on?" Harry stammered, his face going red at the sight before him.

"Nothing now please get out. We have something we need to finish up," George answered.

Harry looked at me for a moment. I was curled up in a fetal position with tears streaming down my cheeks. I had my arms curled tightly around myself and blood stained the sheets from where I was roughly entered. It didn't take long for Harry to put the pieces together. He pointed his wand at George.

"Get dressed and get out. Now," Harry said. His voice was uncharacteristically menacing and his eyes showed unveiled fury.

"Why should I? He's mine. What would you want with my broken toy?" George mocked, grabbing his clothes and dressing himself. He knew Harry was a powerful wizard if he was supposed to defeat the You-Know-Who.

"Get. Out. Now," Harry said through gritted teeth.

I just lay there. I knew George was right. Any minute Harry would realize that I was nothing but a broken toy with no real use. Then he would give me back to George and my nightmare would continue. Nothing would change. Harry would probably tell everybody how disgusting I was and then everybody would hate me as well.

George sneered at Harry before walking out, fully clothed. Harry made his way towards me and sat down on the bed next to me. I flinched as he reached down to push my hair out of my face.

"It's okay now Fred. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I won't let him hurt you ever again," Harry whispered. "Now let's get you dressed. Dinner will be over soon."

I just nodded. Harry helped me get dressed. I was usually weak afterward and this was no exception. I felt numb and my body didn't seem to want to cooperate. I was still scared that any minute now Harry would walk out, disgusted, or would use me the same way George did. So far though, it didn't seem like it would happen.

I wasn't going to let myself hope though.

After I had finally gotten dressed, Harry took my hand and let me out of the dorms. The common room was still empty. Harry then led me out of Gryffindor Tower all together and took me to the astronomy tower. I was scared he would throw me off of it, or worse, do the same thing to me my own twin did.

He didn't. We just sat there under the stars for I don't know how long. It seemed like hours before he said anything. I almost jumped out of my skin when he did.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't understand. "For what?"

"Letting this happen. You're my friend. I should have known something like this was going on."

I sighed. "It's not your fault Harry. It's my fault. I let it happen."

"It is not you're fault! It's that so-called brother of yours' fault!" Harry yelled.

I shrank back. "No it's not! It's my fault. I let him. It's all my fault."

Harry sighed this time. He reached over and held me. "It's not your fault. You had no choice. He had no right to rape you like that."

"Rape?" It was a foreign word and tasted bitter on my tongue. I never thought to call it that. I only had one word for what's been going on. "Nightmare."

Harry smiled sadly. I rested my head on his shoulder. It seemed safe and innocent enough.

"I know, Fred. I know. How long has this been going on exactly?"

It seemed like it'd been going on an eternity. "Since we were twelve. He was reading this porn magazine and wanted to try it. He asked if I wanted to try it with him, but I said no. He did it anyway. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but he still did it. And I let him. I let him continue for four years."

I started sobbing. I couldn't stop.

Harry just sat there with me and rubbed my back. Eventually I calmed down. We just sat there. I don't know how long we sat there against the wall of the Astronomy Tower, but the next thing I was asleep and having a nightmare, the same one that's plagued me since I was twelve years old. The same one about getting... raped... by my own twin brother again and again. Morning couldn't come sooner.

**A/N: Yeah, a new one once again. I just felt like writing something angsty and unusual. A big apology to my old fans for not updating in forever. I'm really sorry. I had a baby who is now four months old and late at night is pretty much the only time I get to myself now besides when I'm doing schoolwork. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try. It's almost four in the morning now and I'm going to go to bed. Please review! I love reviews! Please tell me how good or bad I'm doing.**


End file.
